Great Lakes
All the states and provinces are based on the areas surrounding the Great Lakes. ' Regional Professor:' Professor Maple Regional Villains: 'A team that currently goes by the moniker Team X since its leaders have yet to find a better name. Their current goal is to empty the Lakes in order to get to the hidden Legendary living beneath the surface of one of them. They wish to gain control of the Legendaries and obtain ultimate power. They are unaware of how cliché their motives are. Potential Path of Progress Summary Starting Town (Twin Cities) > Thunder Bay (Gym Battle) > Milwaukee > Chicago (Gym Battle) > Indianapolis (Gym Battle) > Fort Wayne > Detroit (Gym Battle) > Tobermory > Fort Wayne > Dayton (Gym Battle) > Pittsburgh (Gym Battle) > Niagara (Gym Battle) > Toronto > Sudbury > Arctic Outpost (Villain Battle) > Toronto (Gym Battle) > Victory Road Detailed 1. You start your journey in the Twin Cities. After getting your first pokemon, you will do some small side-quest that involves you going out in grass, returning with some object and delivering it to Professor Maple. You will then receive 5 Pokeballs, as usual, and set off for the first gym, in Thunder Bay. A forest dungeon in Wisconsin is on the way there. After winning, you will receive TM73 Thunderwave. You will then head out to Milwaukee. You cannot cross Lake Michigan because you don’t have Surf yet. 2. In Milwaukee we have our first encounter with the villainous team. There they’re harassing a local scientist. The scientist is the first with the idea to use his invented technology to empty the lakes and search for the legendary pokemon. The villainous team seizes the opportunity and steals the technology. They leave behind a couple grunts to deal with you, but having underestimated you, they are quickly dispatched. 3. In Chicago you will face the fighting-type gym. After a victory, you will receive TM01 Focus Punch. A local will you give you HM01 Cut. In the house of that same person, they point out that the news is on. On the news, an anchorman is explaining how the water levels in Lake Michigan have suddenly and frighteningly dropped to almost nothing. You go outside and discover this is true. Not knowing the details of the team’s plan, you can’t quite make the connection. 4. You will have to Cut trees out of your way to reach Indianapolis, where you will fight your third gym battle. As a prize, you will earn TM## ExtremeSpeed. 5. At the gates of Fort Wayne, there are two team grunts posted, asking you for ¥1,000,000 to pass. They have been here the whole time, in order to prevent you from moving ahead without battling the previous gyms. However, after defeating the Indianapolis gym, they say, "What? You think you can take us on? I'll tell you what, if you win, we'll let you through." You double-battle the grunts. 6. Grand Rapids is mostly a rest stop on the long road to the fourth gym, but the Champion (unbeknownst to you) will stop you and give you Surf (you can’t use it yet). 7. The Detroit Gym doesn't have a designated leader; instead, you are introduced into two double battles, back to back, against four knock-off Kiss members. The Gym itself is an indoor stage. This gym will allow you to use Surf outside of battle after beating it. After receiving the Banshee Badge, you will exit, and notice lots of people outdoors. All of them will explain how Lake Huron has been emptied of its water. You catch a team exec fleeing the area and follow them to secret base on the far side of town. You infiltrate the base and after a few fights with grunts you confront the exec, who reveals some details of the team’s plan. 8. You can now go east of Fort Wayne (plot device needed). You cannot head east of Detroit, a Wailord has been and will not budge. Later in the game, once you’ve received Strength, that path is opened and you can catch the Pokemon, similar to Snorlax. A river with powerful currents runs between GR and Fort Wayne, and will whisk you back to Fort Wayne now that you have Surf. 9. The next stop is Dayton. This is another double gym battle. Once you arrive, you realize there is no gym. Instead, there is a large platform, with several people positioned in a rectangle on it. If you talk to any of them, they will tell you they are the ground crew for a blimp, waiting for it to come in for landing. You will be escorted off the platform, and the blimp will descend down onto the platform. Will and Orlando come out of the gondola. After talking to them the screen fades out and back in with you in a large room, which is portrayed to be the inside of the blimp. It's a maze-esque gym. The "Ground Crew" you met on the platform are now the Gym Trainers. Navigate through them, battling the occasional trainer, and work your way to the leader and receive the Pilot Badge and TM## Air Slash. After winning, search through the town, if you haven't already, and you will find bike shop owned by the incognito gym leaders. Talk to them after beating them and they will hand you a bike and HM04 Fly. The shop is closed prior to the gym battle. 10. The route between Dayton and Cleveland is Cycling Road. When you arrive in Cleveland, you’re just in time to see Lake Erie get drained. Once it has, you decide to run into the basin in an attempt to stop the team. You battle some grunts and an exec in a mysterious cave you find in the basin (home to the team’s draining machine). However, your efforts are fruitless as once you reach the machine area the leader has fled along with the machine. 11. Pittsburgh is home to the shopping center. Your sixth gym battle is with Galena, the Steel-type trainer. Defeat her and earn the Chrome Badge, along with TM47 Gyroball. In that same town, there is a building being constructed (obviously of steel). One of the workers will give you HM05, Strength, and tells you that there is a cave east of Pittsburgh in which Strength is needed to pass. 12. In Rochester people will tell you stories that Lake Ontario has already been emptied and refilled. After defeating the Niagara gym, you receive TM## Brine. You also receive HM07 Waterfall. Use Waterfall to move onward to Toronto. 13.You reach Toronto and enter the gym. To your surprise, the leader isn't there. You can ask around the town. A man in the Pokemart will mention that Reeves often goes out to the Northern Outpost. When you finally arrive the outpost is occupied by the villains. After the barrage of grunts and other team members have been defeated, you run into both execs who double-battle you while the leader (tentative name Roy) escapes. 14. Defeat them, and you will be able to reach Reeves. He will explain how he overheard they were draining the lakes in search of a Pokemon that they would control the world with. Reeves himself has the legendary Articuno. He uses it to fly to Thunder Bay and tells you to meet him there. At the coast of Lake Superior, he hands you HM08, Dive. You head out onto the water, and dive in. After lots of underwater searching, you find a location where you can dive even deeper. There is an underwater pressurized room and you are able to walk around freely in this strange cavern. This is the part where you defeat a few more trainers, and reach Roy. After defeating him in battle, the lake legendary decides to show up late to the party to teach Roy a lesson. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) it turns on you as well, giving you the opportunity to catch it. 15. When you return to land, Reeves is on the shore. He flies to Toronto and invites you to challenge him. Once you beat him, you receive the Frostbite Badge, and TM## Sheer Cold. Gym Leaders and Cities 'Thunder Bay *'Type:' Electric *'Leader:' Terry *'Pokemon:' Electrike (Lv. 13), Shinx (Lv. 12), Pachirisu (Lv. 15) *'Prize: '''TM73 Thunder Wave *'Badge: Circuit Badge *Gym Leader has a mechanical leg and is a runner. '''Chicago *'Type:' Fighting *'Leader:' B.A. *'Pokemon:' Meditite (Lv. 17), Riolu (Lv. 17), Croagunk (Lv. 21) *'Prize: '''TM01 Focus Punch *'Badge: Pity Badge '''Indianapolis *'Type:' Normal *'Leader:' Dani *'Pokemon': Zangoose (Lv. 21), Staravia (Lv. 21), Bibarel (Lv. 22), Aipom (Lv. 22), Swellow (Lv. 24) *'Prize: '''TMWeSaySo Extremespeed *'Badge: Wheel Badge '''Detroit *'Type:' Ghost *'Leader:' Simon, Stan, Singer, and Thayer *'Pokemon:' Lickitung (Lv. 25) and Drifblim (Lv. 25) (Simon), Sableye (Lv. 26) and Banette (Lv. 26) (Stan), Dusclops (Lv. 27) and Misdreavus (Lv. 27) (Singer), Spiritomb (Lv. 31) and Froslass (Lv. 31) (Thayer) *'Prize: '''TM65 Shadow Claw *'Badge:' Banshee Badge 'Dayton' *' Type:' Flying *'Leader:' Will and Orlando *'Pokemon:' Vespiquen (Lv. 37) and Altaria (Lv. 37) (Will), Honchkrow (Lv. 40) and Pelipper (Lv. 39) (Orlando) *'Prize: TMWeSaySo Air Slash *'Badge: '''Pilot Badge 'Pittsburgh *'Type:' Steel *'Leader:' Galena *'Pokemon:' Bastiodon (Lv. 41), Bronzong (Lv. 42), Mawile (Lv. 43), Aggron (Lv. 45) *'Prize: '''TM74 Gyro Ball *'Badge: Chrome Badge '''Niagara *'Type:' Water *'Leader:' Annie *'Pokemon:' Empoleon (Lv. 44), Floatzel (Lv. 43), Gastrodon (Lv. 45), Lumineon (Lv. 46), Mantine (Lv. 49) *'Prize: '''TM55 Brine *'Badge: Fountain Badge '''Toronto *'Type:' Ice *'Leader:' Reeves *'Pokemon:' Glalie (Lv. 49), Mamoswine (Lv. 48), Walrein (Lv. 49), Abomasnow (Lv. 50), Weavile (Lv. 51), Glaceon (Lv. 54) *'Prize: '''TMWeSaySo Sheer Cold *'Badge:' Frostbite Badge New York City 'Victory Tower' Unlike Victory Road, instead there will be a victory tower you must climb through. Likely fashioned after one of the big builds in New York, such as the Chrysler Building. The path to Victory Tower starts from Rochester. Because Victory Tower won't have wild pokemon, you'll face the strongest wild pokemon you'll find in the region. Once you finish your walk to NYC, you'll come to the ever familiar pokecenter and pokemart. From here, you can enter Victory Tower. After several floors of elite trainers and trials, you reach a lounge area of sorts, where you are given the elevator key so you can go between the ground floor and the pre-Elite 4 lounge as needed to visit the center and mart in NYC. When you are all suited up, you can face the Elite 4. 'Elite 4' Elite #1 *'Season:' Spring *'Name: Dalai *'''Pokemon: Jumpluff (Lv. 54), Beautifly (Lv. 54), Politoed (Lv. 56), Gardevoir (Lv. 55), Togekiss (Lv. 56), Nidoqueen (Lv. 58) Elite #2 *'Season:' Summer *'Name: '''Ike *'Pokemon:' Tropius (Lv. 59), Raichu (Lv. 57), Milotic (Lv. 58), Flygon (Lv. 58), Solrock (Lv. 59), Charizard (Lv. 60) Elite #3 *'Season:' Fall *'Name: Jasper *'''Pokemon: Noctowl (Lv. 60), Mothim (Lv. 59), Breloom (Lv. 62), Ursaring (Lv. 60), Mismagius (Lv. 61), Weavile (Lv. 64) Elite #4 *'Season:' Winter *'Name: '''Eve *'Pokemon:' Absol (Lv. 59), Lunatone (Lv. 61), Aggron (Lv. 61), Staraptor (Lv. 62), Abomasnow (Lv. 64), Metagross (Lv. 66) Champion *'Name: 'Shiv *'Pokemon: '''Lapras (Lv. 69), Magnezone (Lv. 68), Gengar (Lv. 70), Blaziken (Lv. 71), Honchkrow (Lv. 72), Garchomp (Lv. 74) Category:Regions Category:Region Information